wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 "There's no sigh of him." Oilpaw repiled. "What are you gonna do if Mom gets a new mate?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Be kind of sad I guess, but she is free to get a new mate." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I hope she doesn't." Oilpaw mewed. "He'll be so annoying, telling us what to do, acting like he's our real Dad." he slightly joked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, but we don't have to listen to what he says." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "It'll be fun, we can mess with him all the time." Oilpaw laughed. "But who knows, she might not even get another mate." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, the RockClan toms are.....bad.....right dude?" Creekpaw mewed. 00:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw stopped laughing and looked fretful. "What about Mossypebble? he's not that bad.. and he's single...." he shuddered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shocked, Creekpaw stepped back. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw shook his head. "Dear StarClan hopefully not!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Then, he burst out laughing. "It is not that, it is just that.....all this time....I have never met Mossypebble....until five seconds ago I thought he was a girl.....then you said 'he' and.......I was so surprised.!" Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "REALLY!?" Oilpaw hit his head on his the ground dying of laughter. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (Mossypebble is still in the quest, right? Cuz if he isn't, he'd be laughing so hard rn XD) — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "yeah." Creekpaw laughed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw stopped out of breath. "You are very blind." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, dude." Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw was still laughing. "Where ever he is, when he gets back I'm telling him you thought he was a beautiful molly." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...I always thought of him with yellow-gold fur and bright blue eyes and a high voice." Creekpaw joked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Beatiful!" Oilpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "yeah, and now it will be awkward if he becomes mates with mom." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Psssh, it's not happening! Dad would be angry..." Oilpaw began laughing. "Maybe they will fight to the death and start breathing fire?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That would look cool. I can see Dad breathing fire..." Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Soooo.... speaking of the ladies, anyone you have your eyes on?" Oilpaw winked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "No. You?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe..." Oilpaw giggled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Who? Spit it out dude!" Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "She's from another Clan... Chestnutpaw." Oilpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends Oilpaw looked away for some reason. "Do... do you think Dad likes me?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw was bored out of her mind, so she picked a random and innocent warrior.----Duskkit remained out cold, however, he was very much breathing.'Silverstar' 01:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Please get up." Riverkit mewed, more annoyed then scared. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit whimpered. --- Stoatscar watched a bug. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Duekkit was still limp.'Silverstar' 01:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "GET UP ALL READY." RIverkit screamed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What if he's dying?" Morningkit whined. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The Tom was, get ready for this...still unresponsive and limp.'Silverstar' 01:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit screamed loudly, loud enough for camp to hear. "HE'S DYING!" he screeched running around and ran into a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Come on! Our toms the dumbest things in the world?" Riverkit moaned. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay